


Ashita sae mo konakute ii

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Lies, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Arrivava quando voleva, Yamada.Arrivava quando era giù di morale o quando aveva semplicemente voglia di fare sesso, arrivava quando aveva litigato con Chinen o quando non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a lui.E Daiki lo sapeva, poteva dire il motivo per cui si ritrovava di fronte alla sua porta solo guardandolo, senza che l’altro glielo dicesse.Perché poi, in effetti, non lo faceva mai.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Ashita sae mo konakute ii

**_ \- Ashita sae mo konakute ii - _ **

Daiki si svegliò con una strana sensazione addosso.

Era la stessa sensazione che provava ormai da settimane, e non riusciva a togliersela di dosso.

Non sapeva se fosse qualcosa di buono o meno, sapeva solo che non ne poteva più, che avrebbe voluto darle un nome, capire che cosa provasse, capire perché ogni momento della sua giornata fosse permeato da quell’ombra, dal pensiero che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto quello che stava vivendo.

Si voltò verso l’altra parte del letto, solo per trovarvi accanto Yamada.

Sapeva che era lì. Era andato a dormire la sera prima cullandosi nel rumore del suo respiro, nel calore emanato dalla sua pelle, nelle tracce che aveva ancora addosso dopo aver fatto sesso con lui.

Era tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto, ed ora che l’aveva ottenuto gli sembrava maledettamente sbagliato.

Sporse la testa oltre il corpo del più piccolo, gettando uno sguardo veloce alla sveglia.

Erano le otto del mattino.

Anche durante i suoi giorni liberi, non riusciva a dormire per più di un certo numero di ore, ormai.

Era come se fosse perseguitato da una sorta di incubo che non prendeva mai forma, ma che continuava a presenziare nel suo sonno impedendogli di goderselo appieno.

Anche questo, ne era certo, era colpa della presenza di Ryosuke accanto a lui.

Non che volesse addossare a lui tutta la responsabilità, anzi.

Era stato lui a farlo entrare nella sua casa, nel suo letto, nella sua vita.

Era stato lui ad abituarlo a certi ritmi, a certi modi di fare.

Era stato lui a fargli avere sempre tutto quello che voleva, e l’altro non aveva mancato di trarre i suoi vantaggi da quella situazione.

Arrivava quando voleva, Yamada.

Arrivava quando era giù di morale o quando aveva semplicemente voglia di fare sesso, arrivava quando aveva litigato con Chinen o quando non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare a lui.

E Daiki lo sapeva, poteva dire il motivo per cui si ritrovava di fronte alla sua porta solo guardandolo, senza che l’altro glielo dicesse.

Perché poi, in effetti, non lo faceva mai.

Si limitava a sfoderare il suo sorriso migliore, quasi mai sincero, e a dirgli che aveva voglia di vederlo. Raramente riuscivano a fare insieme qualcosa di concreto abbastanza, prima di ritrovarsi nudi a saltarsi addosso come due animali, che fosse sul divano, nel letto, a terra o, quando Yamada sentiva particolarmente bisogno di mettere a tacere i pensieri nella sua testa, direttamente contro la parete dell’ingresso.

Daiki odiava quella situazione, ma era tutto ciò che era riuscito ad ottenere da lui, e in quelle settimane aveva sempre cercato di farselo bastare, continuando a mentire a se stesso, a dirsi che per l’altro lui era importante, che contava davvero qualcosa, che non era una persona come un’altra con la quale sfogare la propria frustrazione.

Ma quella sensazione di disagio permaneva, e gli diceva che non si era mentito bene abbastanza.

Si avvicinò a lui, passandogli delicatamente una mano intorno ai fianchi e posandogli il mento sul petto, rimanendo a guardarlo mentre si agitava e mugolava nel sonno, segno che si stava svegliando.

Era bello, Yamada.

E lui l’aveva sempre trovato bello, aveva sempre cercato di stargli vicino, aveva desiderato tutto questo più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Non così, ma si era accontentato.

Yamada aprì lievemente gli occhi, con aria assonnata e lievemente confusa.

Lo guardò per qualche secondo, prima di sorridergli e passargli una mano dietro la testa, accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Buongiorno” mormorò, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

“Buongiorno” rispose Daiki, ricambiando il sorriso.

“Da quanto sei sveglio?” chiese il più piccolo, tirandosi leggermente a sedere e stropicciandosi gli occhi.

“Solo da qualche minuto” rispose l’altro, poi si morse un labbro. “Mi dispiace di averti svegliato” aggiunse, con aria seriamente contrita.

Ryosuke scrollò le spalle, senza smettere di sorridere.

“Non ti preoccupare. Mi sarei comunque svegliato da solo fra un po’” lo rassicurò, chinandosi su di lui e baciandolo sulle labbra.

Daiki fremette.

Gli piacevano quelle mattine. Gli piaceva svegliarsi e ritrovarselo accanto, gli piaceva avere il diritto di baciarlo, gli piaceva quella familiarità che c’era fra loro, tanto iterata da sembrargli quasi reale.

Nutriva meglio la sua fantasia, riusciva a convincersi meglio di quello che gli accadeva intorno, riusciva a convincerlo del fatto che Yamada fosse in quel letto perché provava qualcosa per lui, non perché aveva fallito nell’impresa di restare da solo.

Nessuno dei due era bravo a rimanere solo.

Si sdraiò dalla sua parte di letto, lasciando che Ryosuke gli si poggiasse addosso, lasciando che lo accarezzasse, lasciando che gli desse qualche bacio sporadico sul petto, sulla linea della clavicola, per risalire sul collo, dietro l’orecchio.

Chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi nelle sensazioni che erano in grado di dargli quelle mani e quella bocca, senza pensare ad altro, chiudendo fuori dalla sua mente qualsiasi cosa che non riguardasse Yamada e quel preciso istante, perché ogni tanto smettere di pensare in situazioni come quella era l’unica cosa che lo aiutasse a convincersi di poter essere davvero felice così.

Il più piccolo si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, continuando a baciarlo, leccarlo, morderlo.

E Arioka gli mise una mano dietro il collo, spingendolo sempre più contro di sé, sentendosi già eccitato, provando quasi disgusto per se stesso per l’effetto che gli faceva Yamada.

Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con un sorriso malizioso, mentre la sua mano scendeva più in basso, liberandosi velocemente della tuta che l’altro usava come pigiama e dei boxer per andare decisa a sfiorare la sua erezione.

Daiki gemette, mordendosi un labbro e costringendosi a tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui, osservando ogni suo movimento, guardandolo mentre con la bocca si spostava sul suo ombelico, lambendolo con la lingua, lascivamente, perché non c’era mai gesto di Yamada che non portasse con sé della lascivia, spostandosi poi sempre più in basso, andando a raggiungere la mano, cominciando a leccare lentamente la sua lunghezza, prima di prenderla del tutto in bocca.

E lui non ce la fece più a tenere gli occhi aperti. Li serrò, perdendosi in quella sensazione, riuscendo solo a pensare alla bocca di Ryosuke su di sé, alle sensazioni che era in grado di dargli, alla voglia che non si fermasse, che durasse sempre più a lungo.

Ed era certo che Yamada lo sapesse, che vedesse la sua urgenza dai suoi gesti, dalla sua mano che gli stringeva i capelli, che lo tratteneva, che tentava inutilmente di dettare il ritmo.

Lo sapeva, e questo non gli impedì di fermarsi.

Arioka gemette per il disappunto, ma non cercò di convincerlo a proseguire.

Sapeva che cosa voleva Yamada, era un rito ormai consolidato, ragion per cui non perse tempo.

Ribaltò le posizioni in modo tale che fosse il più piccolo ad essere disteso, e si fece spazio in mezzo alle sue gambe, mentre gli posava con decisione le dita sulle labbra, spingendolo a schiuderle.

L’altro lo fece, e cominciò a leccarlo senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso, conscio di come quella lingua non facesse altro che aumentare il desiderio in Daiki, la voglia di essere dentro di lui, di farlo suo.

Gli sfilò velocemente le dita dalla bocca, portandole sulla sua apertura e cominciando a prepararlo, senza troppa cura o perizia.

Ryosuke non si era mai comunque lamentato perché lui era stato poco attento o troppo rude; sapeva quello che voleva, e non gli importava davvero di come lo ottenesse purché lo ottenesse.

Passarono pochi minuti prima che Daiki si spingesse dentro di lui, con un movimento secco e deciso, tanto che all’altro parve esserglisi mozzato il fiato.

Tennero entrambi gli occhi chiusi per qualche secondo, prima che il più grande ricominciasse a muoversi, ogni spinta sempre più irruenta, profonda, a ritmo con il crescendo dei gemiti di Ryosuke nelle sue orecchie, sempre più alti e acuti, che gli chiedevano sempre di più, che gli facevano credere che solo lui potesse essere in grado di fargli provare tutto quel piacere.

Portò la mano sulla sua erezione, prendendo a masturbarlo con gesti decisi, rapidi, quasi come se volesse finire in fretta, anche se in realtà non era così.

Avrebbe voluto che non finisse mai, ma sapeva che non era in grado di resistergli.

Entrambi erano sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, e fu a quel punto che Ryosuke gli portò una mano dietro la testa, afferrandogli i capelli e tirandoli, costringendolo a guardarlo.

“Daiki...” mormorò, in mezzo ai gemiti, con voce ansimante. “Daiki, ti amo” disse, e fu lì che l’altro si perse.

Lo sentì venire sulla sua mano, contro i loro corpi, mentre a sua volta raggiungeva l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro di lui.

Si accasciò contro il corpo bollente di Yamada, con gli occhi serrati e le mani ancora strette sui suoi fianchi.

Aveva quasi voglia di piangere.

“Grazie” mormorò, e l’altro non chiese spiegazioni.

Quelle parole gli facevano tanto male quanto lo aiutavano.

Erano quello che gli serviva per andare avanti, era tutto quello che chiedeva perché la sua immaginazione potesse imparare a giocargli scherzi sempre migliori.

Quel ‘ti amo’ era una bugia, ma in fondo gli serviva una menzogna per sopravvivere.

Per convincersi di essere importante, unico, di amare Ryosuke ed essere ricambiato, per concedere a se stesso di pensare che fra loro non ci fosse soltanto sesso, ma che tutto quello che stavano vivendo potesse avere un futuro.

Si lasciava convincere, ma non ci credeva.

Perché per Yamada stare in quel letto con lui, giorno dopo giorno, costava solo lo sforzo di mentire per meno di un secondo, di dirgli quello che voleva sentirsi dire, convinto che bastasse per andare avanti in quel modo.

Facendo sentire Daiki disgustoso perché, in fondo, era davvero sufficiente perché lui continuasse a farsi camminare addosso, senza ritegno o rimpianto alcuno.

Era quella, la sensazione.

Quella di essere preso in giro, e quella di scegliere di crederci.

E mentre stava lì, disteso sopra Yamada, ascoltando il suo respiro pesante e percependo le sue mani calde sopra la propria schiena, Daiki comprese che forse non aveva mai avuto realmente una scelta.

Era stato Ryosuke a catturarlo in quella trappola, e lui non poteva ribellarsi.

Poteva solo continuare a nutrirsi di quella menzogna.


End file.
